Truth And Dare To The Extreme
by firedragon1992
Summary: Just what the title says. Be warned: Not your average truth and dare story. T for minor language.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Boohoo.

The first night that we met

I will never forget

Baby you were a star (Then we got in my car)

From that point in time It was always you and I

Shining so beautiful

later out with your friends you treat me like I'm dead

It was like I'm invisible (I can't let it go)

That was unforgivable (I can't let it go)

I Just wanna let you know

I can't let it go

Situations unlivable (I can't let it go)

(I can't let it go)

I can't let it go

(I can't let it go)

Tell me why you say that you want me

All you ever do girl is push on my buttons

You always bring me down in public

When nobody's around you say that you love me

Make me say oh no

I see you all alone

I'm halfway out the door

Unless you turn around

and you treat me right

Oh, you got me twisted

Oh, you got me twisted

I'm not someone you can just disrespect

How would you feel if you were in my shoes

Feelin' used with your heart bruised

(I can't let it go)  
The situation's critical (I can't let it go)

Relationship is pitiful I( can't let it go)

Everything's fallling apart (I cant let it go)

Cause you're so hypocritical (Chorus)

You're just no good for me

You're no good for me

You're just no good for me

I know you're no good for me

You know It's wrong to treat me cold

I've no one to hold

One day I' m gonna say good-bye

What's it gonna be

I'm gonna leave

unless you turn around and treat me right

(Chorus)

Just treat me right

Just treat me right

Say that you want me

Just treat me right Just treat me right

(Chorus)  
Overlooking the lake, Hogwarts castle glimmered in the sunlight. Ever since the Hogwarts' current Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, had been bored, he decided to close down Hogwarts to see how many people would still sign up for it, and reamain loyal and true. He was proud to say that although not all, a great number had decided to go back to their school, not wanting to be left out on great learning experiences and the magic and mystery that it held. After that, knowing that this may be one of his rather foolish choices, he had Summoned alot of other magical creatures, as well as many of the students' relatives to Hogwarts, hoping to see whether the people in the castle preferred peace and harmony, or war and destruction. Far from making him uneasy, thinking of war and destruction brought a smile to his lips, for he had Summoned Lord Voldemort, or as he liked to call him, Tom Riddle. Needless to say, he had been very, very bored when he made those, for want of a better word, rash decisions. People had been fighting and quarreling for ages, not caring if they got in trouble.  
Sitting in his office, looking up at the clock, he realized that it was only 11:00. True, he was a late sleeper, but, as he was redundantly bored, he wasn't aware of the time. Suddenly, an idea formed in his head. He got up quickly, Summoned everyone to the Great Hall, and changed from his sleeping robes into the magnificent, deep purple robes littered with stars that he saved for exquisite occassions.

Getting in the Great Hall and closing the big, oak front doors, Dumbledore clapped his hands and, seeing that nothing happened, pointed his wand at his throat and said "sonorus." His voice magnified to ten times louder, he said, "Okay everyone, please find yourselves a seat. I have a special announcement that might tweak your interest."

Hustling and bustling to push anyone who might be in their way, all the people found seats at the four humongous tables, wanting to listen to what the headmaster had to say.  
Resuming to talk in his normal voice, Dumbledore continued. "I have noticed over the past couple of days that all you have been doing is turning upon each other, so I wondered if we would all be able to play an innocent little game of Truth And Dare amongst ourselves. For pure amusement, you are allowed to take pictures, but, you will find you cannot show them to anyone outside this Hall. Therefore, I must warn you that while you are playing this game, no violence is tolerable, along with unforgivable curses and harmful enchantments. That is the only rule, and you can use any other topics that you desire. All of you wishing to play can get comfortable in a circle in the center of the Hall, and are allowed get snacks if you are hungry, as we're rounded to be about a five hundred people, and as Truth And Dare is not a short game."

More hustling and bustling followed his words, and surprisingly, all of the people in the Great Hall gathered around him in a circle, conjuring cloaks, pillows,sleeping bags, blankets, chairs, and even beds to rest on. Those who wanted food got up to go to the kitchens and returned with it, and Dumbledore supplied bottles of butterbeer for everyone.

Looking around at the presumably eager faces around him, he started. "I will start, shall I? Hmm...who should I pick? So difficult, so difficult. Ah...how about you, Mr. Dursley! So what will it be, truth or dare? At the sound of his name being said by Dumbledore, Vernon's face turned a delicate shade of purple. "Er...dare." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Aha! A daredevil Dursley! Very well. Let's see...I dare you to shave your hair off and let everyone see it!" Most of the people in the room sniggered, and Harry had to regret his refusal to learn Occlumency, because of the image of his uncle without hair creeping into his mind. He pictured him looking like a cross between a plum and a skinned potato on legs, and he was right. As soon as Uncle Vernon had shed away all of his hair, everybody burst out laughing. Harry had to clutch his sides to keep from losing his ribcage to his laughter. He laughed so hard he nearly got tangled up in the cloak he was sitting on. Thrashing around wildly, tears of mirth running down his face, he had to fight himself to regain control. Trying to keep a straight face, he looked around, and saw that even Aunt Petunia and Dudley were laughing. To add to the hilarity, Colin Creevey stood up and took a picture. Uncle Vernon sank shamefacedly on his pillow, stared for a few minutes into his hands, realized what Colin had done, and made to grab his camera. Dumbledore, however, said quite cheerfully, "Good job, Mr. Creevey"  
As Vernon growled at him, he said calmly, "You know the rules Mr. Dursley, he will not be able to show anyone this picture, please come here for a second, so I can return you your hair with my wand." Mr. Dursley slowly got to his feet, and bent low over Dumbledore's chair. Dumbledore muttered something and tapped his head, and Vernon's hair grew back to its normal shape and size.

Vernon got back to his seat and grinned. "So, Petunia, truth or dare?" He said, looking like a little school boy. Petunia looked shocked that he had picked her. So she decided to tease him a little. "Truth, Vernon Dursley. I don't trust you with dare. You're such a bad boy." Vernon looked quite unabashed, and retorted. "You bet I am. Alrighty then. Be a chicken, I don't care." "So, is it true that when we used to go to school together,you stole my underwear and wore it because you were, as they say, so passionately in love with me? Happy to get this piece of information out to the entire hall, he smirked at Petunia. And, much to Harry's amazement, his Aunt Petunia, Aunt Petunia, blushed. Harry was sickened by the thought of anyone wearing Uncle Vernon's underwear, but he was more surprised that she had actually blushed. He thought it would be one of the things that would never happen. It was like Ron going on a hunger strike. It just didn't happen. Apalled, he watched as Petunia gave a tiny nod confirming his fear and buried her face into her blanket. Disgusted by this, the whole hall started saying things like, "ew!" or, "gross!" and someone even said "how romantic," punctuating the line by a sigh. Petunia stayed buried in her blanket, until Dumbledore cleared his throat and announced to Petunia that she may continue the game.

Petunia was red with anger now instead of embarrasment. As soon as she spotted who she was looking for though, she cheered up. "Truth or Dare, little sister of mine?" Lily, at first not realizing that Petunia was talking to her, was staring at the ceiling, looking up at an enchanted fairy. Then it dawned on her. As Petunia hadn't called Lily Potter her little sister in years, she was startled. Petunia, realizing what she had just said, felt like a little girl again, holding grudges against her sister for annoying her, and felt that this grudge had gone on long enough. The silent spectators in the Hall watched as, suddenly overcome by emotion, both sisters ran around the circle of people and embraced, tears leaking out of their eyes. Not aware that everyone was looking at them, they started hugging and crying and apologizing to each other. After a while, they calmed down enough to seek approval of what was happening. Petunia looked at Vernon, who gave her a weak smile that was not fitting for his usual demeanor, and when Lily looked at James, he smiled uncertainly and gave her the thumbs up sign. Happier than she had been in years, Lily went to sit next to Petunia, but found her sister walking towards Severus Snape, for some odd reason. "I'm sorry about all the things I said to you. Does it still matter to you if I was a jealous little girl who couldn't come to Hogwarts because she didn't have any powers?" Raising his gaze from the floor, his eyes found her imploring ones, and forgave her, after all, he had been given a second chance, and she was the sister of the woman he still loved. He nodded curtly and let Petunia hug him, watching her go away with a slight spring in her step.

Feeling that at last something had gone right in the world, Dumbledore smiled, and let Petunia ask her sister again. She was sobbing so hard that it came out broken. "T-truth or D-dare Lily?" Trying to sound like she was in control, she said, "What will my brave Gryffindor choose?" Lily, taking the bait, didn't hesitate to say "Dare." Petunia, a mischievous smile on her face, got up and whispered in Lily's ear. "You have to tell everyone what you called Snape when we were little." Horrified, unable to look at James, she went up to Snape and said, "Hey Sev, thanks for protecting my son." Severus, completely caught unaware, saw Lily's mesmerising emerald eyes and understood with a pang, that by using his nickname, she had forgiven him. She hugged him, and it felt like he could hold onto her forever, and never let her go, until she straightened up and walked back to Petunia amidst whispers. Snape knew that she could never be his, but he also knew that he would continue adoring her until the very end.

Lily saw James, and gave an awkward smile. James, however, stood up, walked slowly over to Lily, and queitly said, ''You're so wonderful." "I'm so glad I married you, Lily Evans." Then he picked her up and spun her round and round, 'til both of them were delightedly and dizzily laughing, happily losing themselves in the depths of cloud nine. "You're an arrogant toerag, James Potter!" Lily finally managed to gasp, smiling adoringly at the accused toerag. Harry, watching his parents, decided to act. He cleared his throat loudly, so as to let them know that the entire Hall was watching, and it did the trick. James stopped laughing, put Lily down, and they both stood there, looking around sheepishly. Soon, the Great Hall was shaking so much with laughter that there was danger of it collapsing. Several people smiled at the happy couple, and others started teasing them, and Harry got up to hug them.

James, trying to flatten his hair, called out to Harry. "Truth or dare, kid?" Harry, feeling apprehensive, chose dare. "I wanna talk to Ron for a second first though, 'kay?" And James started talking excitedly to Ron. Now Harry felt queasy! He could never tell what Ron would blabber to his dad. Awaiting what he considered to be his downfall, Harry chugged the rest of his butterbeer down. For what seemed like ages, James and Ron sat together, whispering their evil plans to humiliate Harry to each other. Finally, James came to a halt in front of...Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry felt like he would burst with anxiety. "Okay, Chosen One, you've been chosen to come over here and lick Bella's forehead. One swipe across should do." 'I'm not licking that bitch!" Harry yelled. "You have to!" "You picked dare, and this is what I'm daring you to do! Haha"  
"That's sick, reallly sick, ya know that"  
"Of course I do. Come on Harry, nice big lick for the camera!"

Bellatrix sneered at him. "Aww...Ish The Boy Who Wived thinking that I'm seriously gonna let him wick me?" Harry smiled coldly at her. "I'm a Potter. And Potters don't back down. Besides, this is a dare, and I'm the daree, and you're just...live bait. You can't back down anyway, 'cause we'll let the whole world know what cowardly instincts hide behind the brave mask, and then we'll see how people handle a bitch like you." Feeling that he had won this one, he advanced towards her forehead. It was sickening, he would probably have to wash out his tongue a thousand times, but just the prospect of winning over Bellatrix made him happy. Bellatrix, on the other hand, looked, probably for the first time, disgusted and...afraid? Everything, it seemed to Harry, was paused as he slowly detached his tongue from the roof of his mouth, saw Bellatrix closing her eyes, and swiped. Alll he could tell was that it had moisturizer on it, and that it was big. Refusing the urge to spit, he went across her forehead, saw a camera flash through the corners of his eyes, and quickly put his tongue back in his mouth and he was momentarily surprised because her forehead tasted like...corn chips? Weirded out, he sat down on his cloak, and saw, with great satisfaction, that Bellatrix was trying to wipe her forehead with her wand.  
"I can't believe you had to taste that!" cried Hermione. Harry groaned. He had no desire to remember what had just happened.  
"Don't remind me! Truth or dare, Dudley?" "Truth"  
Harry looked at his cousin in amzement. "What's this? Ickle Diddykins wants to tell the truth"  
Dudley looked at Harry and smiled. "Yeah." Seeing a golden oppurtunity to get his aunt and uncle to believe he was not a liar, Harry pointedly said, "When we were 15, did the dementor attack you or was it me"  
Dudley smiled, looked directly at his parents, for he seemed to have read Harry's mind and said, "You saved my life. That horrible thing sucked all the life out of me. I could no longer see the stars. Then something silvery shot out of your wand and the horrible thing sort of...galloped away, like a horse." "Thank you"  
Harry was preplexed, for he had never heard Dudley say thanks to anyone, much less Harry. "No problem, Big D," As he said it, Dudley's smile became really wide, as though he was trying to recall the other times Harry had called him "Big D." Harry glanced at his Aunt and Uncle, who were shockingly pleasant. Aunt Petunia hugged him so tighly he thought she was gonna break his ribs, and Uncle Vernon shook his hand in a kind of formal way, his small pupils silently thanking him.  
Dudley, now red-faced, was looking somewhere over at Cho. For a second Harry thought that Dudley liked her, but then his eyes spotted the girl next to Cho, Marrietta Edgecombe. He, along with everyone else, had forgiven Marrietta for betraying the D.A. in his fifth year. Then, surprised to see that the Dursleys had survived the downfall of Lord Voldemort, who was now just Tom Riddle, the human, a Muggle, without any powers or wands to abuse people with, he had invited Dudley to Hogwarts, where he had an on and off relationship with Marrietta. Seeing Dudley look at his ex-girlfriend with longing, Harry resisted the urge to laugh and decided to help Dudley out. "So, Dudley, your turn. Who'd you wanna pick?" Dudley mumbled something, and Harry went, "I think that's you, Marietta." Marietta turned her head to look at Dudley and sat there, an uncomfortable flush in her cheeks, and said "Truth." Dudley, now looking scared, gazed up at her. So quietly only Harry could hear him, he said, "Do you still love me?" And Marietta stood up, went to Dudley and looked deep into his eyes. "I don't know how long I've known you, but it's felt like centuries, lifetimes to me. Dudley Dursley, will you always accompany me in life"  
Dudley, now mesmerized by something only he could see in her eyes, replied. "You made a lover out of me. You reside in my heart, and if what I'm feeling right now isn't love, then I don't know what is." He got down on one knee, conjured a ring and whispered, "Marietta Edgecombe, would you honor me by vowing to live with me? Will you marry me?" Hearing this, Marietta's eyes filled with tears, and she started to cry happily. She sobbed out the one word. "Y-yes, I will." Dudley exchanged a look with Harry, as if to say ''Girls"  
Several people got up to congratulate Marietta and Dudley, and Aunt Petunia burst into tears. "Our Dinky Diddydums is all grown up, Vernon!" As she said it, Vernon hugged his son. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling with a new idea, so he voiced it. "If I may make a suggestion, why not have the wedding in the Great Hall now, in the midst of our game? "I do not think anyone would find it bothersome,would they?" Everybody shouted "NO!", and as Dudley kissed Marietta's eyelids, every single girl in the Hall burst into tears, including Hermione and Ginny. Harry thought "girls" was right.


End file.
